walking home
by somebodyspecialx
Summary: Sai, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura and their walks home from school, and meetings in random food places and sometimes parks. AU drabble series. T to be safe.


**title: **walking home  
**pairing: **Hints of SaiSaku, SasuSaku, NaruSaku, SasoSaku, ShikaIno, NejiTen, KibaHina, NaruIno, ItaSaku and GaaSaku.  
**warning: **Swearing, and that's about it. And some minor OOC-ness. JUST A LITTLE.  
**summary: **Sai, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura and their walks home from school, and meetings in random food places. AU drabble series.  
**Disclaimer: **don't own naruto, don't own anything else you might recognize. sorry. 

**...  
walking home  
of car rides, older brothers and jealousy  
itasakusasu, **_**drabble one  
**_**by somebodyspecial.  
...**

"So..." Sakura began nervously, playing with the napkin she had put in her lap. The four of them - Sasuke, Sai, Naruto and herself - had went to some random ramen restuarant that Naruto (of course) wanted to try out, and the oters had grudtingly agreed.

"Yes, Hag? What's on your mind?" Sai's name for her had become more of an endearment - unlike when they first met and she nearly killed him for it. She had later figured out he meant the opposite, and that's when their friendship really progressed. That, and the fact that she thought his art was pretty.

She gulped and looked down. Naruto perked up, and though only they would notice, Sasuke aswell. "Yesterday I was out with your brother, Sasuke-"

Sasuke growled, interupting her. "_Why_ in God's name were you out with my _brother_, of all people, Sakura?"

The pinkette glared at her best friend. "You know that I like hanging out with the Akatsuki when you three have practice after school! Jeez! Anyways, as I was saying before I was _rudely_ _interupted_," she shot Sasuke a pointed glance here, and he looked away, "I wanted to drive around so I called him up. And um, I just wanted to tell you guys I'm not going to be able to make it to the sleepover at Naruto's this weekend." Insert apologetic (and slightly scared) smile here. "Tell Kushina I'm sorry, I'll miss her though."

Naruto gaped at her, while Sasuke and Sai's eyes widened a bit.

"... Why?" They all asked at the same time. In different voices (and volumes).

She twiddled her thumbs. Oh, why couldn't the waiter bring their ramen _now_? "Because Itachi-san invited me to go to Six Flags with him and the Akatsuki this Saturday?" She managed to squeak out.

Sasuke looked like he was ready to kill somebody. Sai just looked amused, he actually had nothing against the strange gang. I mean, sure, he didn't paticularly _like_ them, but that meant nothing. And sure, he thought they were a bit - okay, very - strange, but he liked the fact they took care of Sakura when he and the guys weren't around. Naruto, on the other hand, was having a mini heart attack.

"Sakura-chan, how could you dump us for those _losers_!"

Sakura glared at him, still wishing the freaking waiter would show up. Inner Sakura was having a bitch fit inside her head. "Because, _Naruto_, I like them! And Itachi-san is actually really nice to me! And so is Sasori-kun," insert Naruto, Sai, and Sasuke's glare and or growl - they had a messy past and a messy break up, and she was saying he was her _friend_ - "And Dei-chan. And I love Konan-chan, and Hidan-san may swear a lot but he's really funny, and Pein-san is really nice surprisingly, and Kisami-san is really amusing even though he's really weird and-"

"Sakura. You're rambling," Sasuke was getting really annoyed with her compliments on his brother's gang. Sai dully noted that he was about to tear off the Uchiha fan chain off of his guitar case.

She looked back down at her napkin, now ruffled in messed up in her lap and muttered out a small apology.

Finally, the ramen came and they ate in silence - save for Naruto's obnoxious slurping.

"Plus," Sakura grinned as they head there seperate ways - though they all lived on the same block - "Sasuke-kun, you're brother's really cute!" And with that note, she ran off to her house with a quick goodbye.

Naruto and Sai gaped, and Sasuke just looked like he was going to murder someone... Again. The two non-Uchiha's could guess the youngest Uchiha was going to give his brother hell until Saturday.

Sai almost felt bad. Almost.

_fin_

**A/N: **So, this was my first piece of writing in a _long_ time. So, sorry if this sucks. It's like three AM right now so you can't really blame me, right? Haha... ANYWAYS. It's a drabble series. In which there are lots of random drabbles that sort-of connect to each other. And this is the first one.Haha xP Reviews make me write :)


End file.
